Only Room For One
by alely7
Summary: This is a fic written by alely7 and snlgurl and is set in season 8. Richard returns and asks for something very personal. This is mainly about Chandler, Monica and Richard. Epilogue now up! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. I Like Things The Way They Are

There's Only Room For One

Authors: Alely7 and snlgurl

Summary:  Richard returns and asks for something very personal.  This is mainly about Chandler, Monica and Richard.

Disclaimer:  We do not own any of these characters. No profits will be made and this is purely for enjoyment. 

Foreword:  We think no one has ever done this before, but if someone has, we are sorry and we didn't know it.  This is one of our first fics, so it might not be great.  Also, pay close attention to the title because it has a few meanings. Lol.  Thanks!!

Chapter 1: I Like Things The Way They Are

            Monica was just finishing cleaning up the apartment when Chandler opened the door and brightened her day.

"Honey, I'm home!!" Chandler said as he dropped his briefcase and hung up his coat.  God forbid he just left it on the table; Monica would kill him.  He had learned from experience to hang it up, and now it was habit.    

            Chandler always sounded ridiculous when he said this, but it was still very cute.  Everyday when he came home from work he would repeat the same words and Monica would give him a welcome home kiss.  They had been married for almost a year now, and everything was going great.  They rarely fought and it seemed as though they were still in the newly-weds phase.  She liked it this way because they always had lots of fun had they both had very few responsibilities besides work.  Still, Monica wanted to start trying to have a baby.  After all, she wasn't getting any younger.  She had tried to drop hints about this to Chandler, but he never really caught on, or maybe he did and ignored them purposely.  She hoped the first was true, and not the second, because she really wanted this.  But for now, she was content with the way things were.  

"Did ya miss me?" Chandler asked, extremely happy that he was finally home.  He loved coming home to Monica and hated when she was still at work when he did finally arrive.   

"No," Monica teased.

"Oh, well you know what that means," Chandler joked back.  Sometimes she said things like this, but it was all in good fun.

"Not this again Mr. Bing, I thought we went over this.  You know that I am SO the boss."

"Yes Ma'am."

            Chandler kissed her and wondered if she had already made dinner.  He was hoping that she didn't.  He felt bad about her always cooking for him everyday, and thought that today he would just go out with Joey and pick up something.  It was ironic that he was thinking this, because almost as if on cue, Joey entered.

"Hey guys! What's up? And hey, Mon, what's for dinner?"

"Joey, don't think I am your slave.  I am not just here to feed you." Monica admonished.

"Aww, Come on, Mon.  Your cooking is the reason that I am still alive.  You know I can't cook."

"I'm sorry, Joey, but I haven't made anything yet.  I haven't been feeling well today, and I just wasn't in the mood for cooking."

"Sweetie, are you okay? I didn't know you were sick."  Chandler looked lovingly at his wife.  He was a little worried, because Monica was never sick, or at least she didn't admit that she was.  

"I'm okay Chandler.  Really, I am.  I'm just a little nauseous and out of it.  Don't worry about me."

"Okay, then.  But I want you to go and rest up.  Joey and I will go get us some dinner.  What do you want? Some soup?"

            Monica loved when Chandler acted this considerate.  He was always looking out for her, even before they started dating.  She told him that she would rest on the couch and that soup sounded nice.  A few minutes later, Chandler had left with Joey, and Monica was lying on the couch reading her baby magazine.  This was her guilty pleasure that no one knew about.  She kept it in the bathroom where she also kept her feminine hygiene products.  As long as Chandler knew about where those were, he would never look in that spot.  She didn't know why he was so afraid of them, but it was certainly funny to see him tense up whenever she mentioned them.  Well, she was reading the magazine, trying to learn as much as she could in the short time that Chandler was gone.  Most of it was common sense, but she liked to read about new tips and ideas.  After reading, she would always want a baby even more.  But she knew, that in time, Chandler would begin to like the idea too.  Plus, when he thought that she was pregnant at their wedding, he told her he was okay about it.  Oh well, she couldn't complain about her life right now.  

            Meanwhile, Chandler and Joey had been waiting in line at the deli for fifteen minutes now and they were both growing impatient.  Joey wouldn't stop telling Chandler how hungry he was.  Seriously, he is like a child, Chandler thought.  He is like my child with Monica; we feed him and pay for his stuff, but we didn't get to have him as a baby.  Recently, he had thought about what it would be like to have a baby with Monica.  They had been married for almost a year, so it was about time.  Monica really wanted this, and he knew that because he had found her baby magazine hidden amongst her "feminine hygiene products".  She must have really not wanted him to know about it, other wise, she would not have tried to hide it from him in her stuff that she knew he would never go near.  He had found it by accident, of course, when he had been trying to find the rubbing alcohol.  Maybe he should tell her he's ready, but then again, what if he wasn't.  Then he freak out or mess up, and then things wouldn't be as good as they were now.  Plus, all of those added responsibilities.  After another five minutes, he had not yet made a decision, when the clerk asking for their orders interrupted him.  He would have to wait until later in order to continue thinking about this.    

            Monica was still reading when the door opened.  How could he be home so quickly?  Crap, she thought, Chandler can't see this.  Monica tried to hide the magazine under the couch, but he had probably already seen her.  She turned around, not ready to face any questions, but what she saw made her face go pale.  

"Monica, I need to talk to you…" Richard began.

**Why did Richard come back? What will Monica do and what will Chandler think?**

Chapter 2, The Proposal, coming soon.  Please review because it will cause us to write faster-lol.  Thanks!!


	2. The Proposal

There's Only Room For One

Authors: Alely7 and snlgurl

Summary:  Richard returns and asks for something very personal.  This is mainly about Chandler, Monica and Richard.

Disclaimer:  We do not own any of these characters. No profits will be made and this is purely for enjoyment. 

Foreword:  We think no one has ever done this before, but if someone has, we are sorry and we didn't know it.  This is one of our first fics, so it might not be great.  And we know that this is short, but there will be several chapters, hopefully in quick succession.  Also, pay close attention to the title because it has a few meanings. Lol.  Thanks!!

Chapter 2: The Proposal

"Oh My God Richard! What the hell are you doing here?"  Monica was in complete shock, she hadn't really wanted to see Richard after the whole proposal incident.  Now he was here, in her apartment, and soon Chandler would be home to see.  Oh god, she thought, I have to get him out of here.  Monica may have been surprised to see him, but when the door opened a little wider, she couldn't believe it.  There she was, the woman who broke Chandler's heart four years ago.  What was this, like a reunion?  

"Kathy, what are you doing here?" Monica asked.

"Wait, Mon, you know her?"

"Um, yea! She was the one who cheated on Chandler.  She is Kathy!! We all hate her.  How do you know her?"  Monica was growing worried and she was a little mad that they were both here.    

"Kathy is my wife.  And that leads us to why we are here.  We need to ask you for a major favor."  

"Holy crap.  Wait a sec.  This is a lot to comprehend."  Monica didn't know what to think and she certainly wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Well, Mon, Kathy and I met around two years ago right after, well you know.  And a year later we were married.  Well, for the past year, we have been trying to have children."

"You have been trying to have children?  I thought you never wanted any more children.  What are you? Almost 70?"  Monica was bitter.  Richard wanted to have babies, but Monica didn't care that much because she loved Chandler one hundred times more.  Still, he was such a hypocrite.    

"I know Mon, I am so sorry.  But please, let me continue."

"Fine," Monica said very unenthusiastically.

            This time Kathy talked, for the first time since she had walked in.  "Well, Monica, we haven't had any luck so far.  We recently met with a specialist and we found out that I am unable to carry a baby in my womb. So, you know what? I am just going to say this.  Will you please be a surrogate mother for us?"

"What?!?!?!  I am married now.  To Chandler!!! There is no way he would want me to do this.  I don't want to do this.  Both of you hurt us in the past.  Why the hell would we do something so life altering for two horrible people?"

"Please Monica, just think about this."  Richard looked at her with hope in his eyes, causing Monica to feel rather bad about what she had just said.  But come on, this was so unreasonable.  It was not even like they were friends.  She hadn't seen Richard since that time he proposed, and she hadn't seen Kathy for four years.  Why did they choose her? She needed to know before she made her final decision.  

"But why ME?"  Monica was becoming dizzy and nauseous again.

"Well, Monica, it is because we know that you are an extremely nice person.  And you are responsible too, so we know that you would take good care of the baby.  We thought that you would at least consider this and we hoped that you would help us.  We know that it is a lot to ask, but you don't know how much this means to us."

"I do know, because I want a baby myself.  This is just so much to ask of someone you haven't seen for over two years."

            At this moment, Phoebe chose an extremely awkward point to barge in announced.  She did this everyday, and Monica hadn't minded before, but now she didn't want Phoebe to assume something untrue.  The scene unfolding was certainly interesting and if Phoebe blabbed to Chandler, all hell would run loose.  

"Oh my god!! What is going on here Monica? You know what?  I'll just be leaving now."  Then she mouthed to Monica, "Explain later!"  Great, Monica thought, another problem to deal with, her nosy friends.  

"Richard, Kathy, I think the only fair thing for me to say is that I will think about, and talk to Chandler, but I can't promise you anything.  I have a lot going on in my life right now, and I can't just agree to something this long term without thinking it over for a few days first."  

            At this point, Monica didn't know what happened, but she just completely broke down in tears.  She had been very emotional lately and this was just too much for her to handle.  The tears just started to flow freely from her eyes onto her face.  Obviously, Richard felt very bad about making the woman he used to love cry.  He pulled her into a hug and tried to console her.  Maybe this wasn't the best idea, he thought.  He looked at his wife, Kathy, and sent her a questioning look.  What would they do? Monica was their last chance for a baby and it didn't look good for them.  They were still hugging several minutes later, and her tears had not yet slowed down.

"Hey sweetie, I'm ho…" Chandler stopped in his tracks when he opened the door completely to reveal them all.  There was his wife, the love of his life, crying and in the arms of her ex-boyfriend.  The one who had proposed to her two years ago.  Why was he there?  And why was that damn tree hugging her?  But why was she hugging him back?  He thought he lost her, just like that.  He had left to get him food, and he came back to find everything was changed.  

            Monica looked up, quickly dried her tears, and pulled away from Richard.  That must have looked bad.  What was she going to say to Chandler?  He would be crushed, and mad too.  

"Chandler, wait! It is not what it seems," Monica began.

"It is exactly like it seems.  You are getting back together with Richard."  Chandler's voice was harsh, but he was also holding back tears.  

"No it isn't Chandler! Just let me explain," Monica pleaded.  She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"No.   I do not want to hold you back.  You can run away with him, fine by me!!" And with that, he turned for the door.

"Chandler!"  
  


"No Mon, I am leaving.  I need to get away from you for a little while. Please don't look for me."  Chandler opened the door and left.  

"Noooooooooooo!" Monica cried and the tears stared to pour again.  She looked at Richard with a look of hatred and shouted at him, "Look what you did! My husband thinks I don't love him.  Why do you keep coming back into my life and ruining everything?!?!?"

**What will Monica decide? And will Chandler come back so they can sort everything out?**

Chapter 3, The Toughest Choice, is coming soon.  Please review because it will cause us to write faster-lol.  Thanks!!


	3. The Toughest Choice

There's Only Room For One

Authors: Alely7 and snlgurl

Summary:  Richard returns and asks for something very personal.  This is mainly about Chandler, Monica and Richard.

Disclaimer:  We do not own any of these characters. No profits will be made and this is purely for enjoyment. 

Foreword:  Sorry this has taken so long, but we have had so much homework lately! Ughhh lol  Oh, by the way, when Monica said Richard was 70, she was being sarcastic.  Sorry if anyone thought she was serious because we know that he is nowhere near 70-haha.  We think no one has ever done this before, but if someone has, we are sorry and we didn't know it.  This is one of our first fics, so it might not be great.  And we know that this chapter is really short, but there will be several chapters more, hopefully in quick succession.  This is mainly to set up for what happens next.  Also, pay close attention to the title of the whole fic because it has a few meanings. Lol.  Thanks!!

Chapter 3:  The Toughest Choice

            Chandler couldn't believe what had just happened.  He was very hurt and automatically assumed that Monica wanted to get back together with Richard.  He should have seen this coming, especially after the whole proposal fiasco.  What would he do? He had thought that his life was going great and nothing could go wrong.  Now, all of the sudden, he was left alone.  He would never be able to face Monica again and was intent on moving away, maybe to Yemen.  Chandler had been so upset and hurt, that he had neglected to see Kathy, his ex-girlfriend, standing there beside Richard.  He hadn't even allowed Monica to explain, and after a few hours, he felt as though maybe he should have let her try.  This whole time, Chandler had been in his old room, on top of the covers, softly crying.  He didn't like to let any one see him cry, and Monica was the only one he had ever really expressed his feelings to.  He sincerely hoped that Joey would not come in looking for him, or any others from the gang for that matter.  He especially did not want to see Monica, not now, not after what happened.  He decided that he would spend a few days back at this apartment to try to sort all of his emotions out.  

            Monica was shocked.  Chandler had left.  

"Richard, Kathy, get out of my apartment!!! Now!!!!" Monica was extremely upset and was still crying several minutes after Chandler had stormed out.  

            Richard was hesitant in leaving Monica in this state.  Chandler had left her, and two years ago, Richard would have followed through with such a great opportunity and tried to ask her out.  But now, he just felt bad.  Monica was happily married until he and Kathy had come along.  But he also knew that Monica was his last hope for having a baby.  He definitely felt hypocritical for asking, because, after all, the reason he and Monica had spilt many years ago was because he did not want to have more children.  Now he was doing all that he could do in order to have one.  He tried to comfort Monica for a little while longer, but when she wouldn't open up to him, he decided to leave.

"Okay, fine Monica.  We are leaving."  Richard said, disappointed that the chances of her agreeing were so very slim.

"But please think about this and let us know," Kathy added.  As soon as she had said it, she felt very guilty about it.  That was a very selfish thing to say after Chandler walked out on Monica, and it was a lot to ask.  Although, Kathy couldn't help but notice that history seemed to be repeating itself.  Chandler was very insecure.  Just as he had accused her of cheating on him, he was now accusing Monica.  Maybe he was so extremely vulnerable that it was his natural response.  Anyway, she certainly hoped that Monica and Chandler would make up and that they would to decide to help herself and her husband out.  Two years ago, Kathy would have gladly tried to get back together with Chandler, and she had often thought of him after their break-up.  She used to wonder if she had made the biggest mistake of her life when she had cheated on him and let him go so easily.  But now she was with Richard, and she was very happy.  She wanted Chandler to be happy too.  

            Monica was appalled at how Kathy was only thinking of herself right now and was very happy when they had both left.  She couldn't believe that Chandler had not even allowed her to explain the situation.  But she didn't blame him; she blamed Richard and Kathy.  Wouldn't Chandler have thought it was weird for Kathy to be here too? Or maybe he didn't see her.  Monica knew that Chandler would most likely be at his old apartment across the hall, but she decided to obey him for now and not go and find him.  She would tomorrow after he had gotten a chance to cool off.  She would check in with Joey later to make sure that he was indeed there, but tomorrow she intended to tell him everything.  That included the fact that she wasn't going to carry their baby.  Sure, Monica felt bad because she was going to ruin their chances and she knew that she was their last hope, but she couldn't do it.  Not if her life with her husband would be strained.  And especially not since Chandler left.  She loved Chandler so much that she couldn't jeopardize what they have together.   Monica decided to skip dinner and went to call Joey to make sure Chandler was okay and that he was over there.  He was, and feeling somewhat relieved, she went directly to bed, hoping that she had made the right choice and that everything was going to work out between herself and Chandler.  Unfortunately, this was her first night sleeping alone since they had been married and she couldn't fall asleep without being in his arms.  She even tried sleeping on his side of the bed, but this made it worse because his pillow was redolent of him.    

            Chandler also skipped dinner and tried to fall asleep, but to no avail.  He and Monica hadn't slept in separate beds since they were married, and it felt so strange to be alone in this bed.  Many times he stuck out his arms, half expecting her to be there.  But he only came up with air.  He would have never thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep with sleeping space.  With all of his other girlfriends, he needed it.  But with Monica, his wife, he couldn't be without her.  He was even like this when they were just going out.  He was worried about Monica and was afraid that he had jumped to conclusions.  He had done that many times before, and Monica certainly didn't like it.  Maybe there was a rational explanation for all of this.  He tossed and turned for several hours and didn't really sleep at all for the entire night.  Little did he know, that Monica was also unable to sleep, and they were both upset and alone in separate beds.  

Chapter 4, Do What You Think Is Right, is coming VERY soon!! Probably tomorrow! So please review because feedback is always great!!!! Thanks!


	4. Do What You Think Is Right

There's Only Room For One

Authors: Alely7 and snlgurl

Summary:  Richard returns and asks for something very personal.  This is mainly about Chandler, Monica and Richard.

Disclaimer:  We do not own any of these characters. No profits will be made and this is purely for enjoyment. 

Foreword:  Just to clear up some things, Monica was their last hope because no one else they had asked wanted to be a surrogate mother.  We think no one has ever done this before, but if someone has, we are sorry and we didn't know it.  This is one of our first fics, so it might not be great.  And we know that this is short, but there will be several chapters, hopefully in quick succession.  Also, pay close attention to the title because it has a few meanings. Lol.  Thanks!!

Chapter 4: Do What You Think Is Right

Monica had not slept at all that night, and woke up very tired and confused.  Why was Chandler not next to her? She always woke up first and he would be there, usually snoring.  Then she remembered the fight and Richard and Kathy coming back.  She couldn't stand it anymore. She decided that she would go and talk to Chandler right now, no matter the time.  She missed him so much and needed to talk to him about the surrogate mother ordeal.  She needed him to know what happened so that he could comfort her.  

At Joey's apartment, Chandler was lying in his old bed staring at the ceiling. He had had a horrible night and was glad that it was finally morning.  He wanted to go talk to Monica right now, but he was afraid that he would find that Richard was there, and that he had spent the night.  Why did I do that, jumping to conclusions, he thought. He knew Monica would never do anything to hurt him and he didn't give her time to give an explanation. But really, why was Richard there? The only thing he could come up with was that he came back to grovel so that they could get back together.  It broke his heart to see Monica in tears and hugging Richard.  That was another thing, why was Monica crying?  And why didn't she come to him, her husband, for support?  They always told each other everything and they were very open.  That was one of the things he liked best about their relationship.  He couldn't take it any longer so he made up his mind – he was going to find Monica. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He had to confront her. Chandler got out of bed. He was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt and looked awful. He left the apartment and went across the hall to knock on the door. But before he could knock, the door opened. It was Monica. 

"Monica," Chandler started.  She looked very tired and her hair was awry.  Still, she looked beautiful.  "I think we need to talk."  He hoped that she had come to find him.  

"You're right, I was just about to say the same thing. Come in."  She was relieved that he had come to find her.  She noticed his sweatpants and marveled at how cute he looked with his hair everywhere.    

Chandler took a seat at the table and Monica fixed some coffee for the two of them.  They were both slightly nervous and neither wanted to start.  

"I think I need to do the talking," Monica said hesitantly. "I have no feelings for Richard whatsoever – I want you to know that. This is what happened. I was lying on the couch when suddenly the door opened, I thought it was you and Joey back with dinner, but it was Richard and Kathy. 

"Kathy?!?!?" Chandler interjected.  He didn't see Kathy.  What the hell was she doing there?

"Yes, Kathy.  But just listen for a sec.  I didn't know what to do and I didn't know why they were here. You see, he and Kathy are married now and they can't have any children. They want me to be the surrogate mother. I didn't know how to react and I broke down in tears. It was too much for me. That's when you walked in."

"Oh my god!! Kathy, my ex-girlfriend, and Richard, your prehistoric ex-boyfriend, are married?  When did this happen?" Chandler was in shock. 

"I know!!! About two years, just after we got engaged, they met and obviously fell in love.  Trust me; I couldn't believe it either."

"Oh, Mon! I'm so sorry. I should have let you explain. I feel awful. I had a horrible night sleep without you in my arms.  Please forgive me." Chandler pleaded.

"Don't worry sweetie.  If I had seen you hugging Kathy, I would have freaked out too.  I am just so glad that we worked everything out.  I hated not waking up to you and I never want that to happen again."  Chandler smiled and kissed Monica passionately.  He was elated that they were okay.  After a few moments, Chandler pulled away, walked over to the couch, and patted his lap. Monica followed and sat on down on his lap.  She rested her head on her husband's chest while he brushed back pieces of hair from her face.  

After a several minutes of silence, Chandler spoke up, "How can they want you to be the surrogate mother? You haven't talked to Richard in years and Kathy almost killed my relationship with Joey.  Didn't they consider all of this?  But more importantly, and I want you to know that I will support your decision one-hundred percent, no matter what you decide, but are you going to do it?"  Chandler was very afraid that she would say yes.  If she did decide to do it, then they wouldn't be able to start a family for almost another year.  Plus, she would be upset when she had to give the baby away, just like Phoebe was.  And this was Richard, and Kathy, which made it even more awkward.  Still, he meant what he said and he would stand by her no matter what.  He loved her and that was most important.    

"I know, I know. But I am their last chance for a baby.  I said I'd think about it. You know I've always wanted to have children and I thought this would be good practice. But I don't want to jeopardize our relationship in any way, so I have decided that I am not going to do it.  It would come between me and you and I want my first baby to be with you. Not for Richard or Kathy." 

"Oh, Monica, I love you sweetie.  But are you sure?"

"Of course."

Chandler did not want to say what he was about to say, but he felt that he needed to do what was right.  

"You know what Mon, you should do it. I fell sort of bad for them, although I have no idea why.  Just think, wouldn't we want them to do this for us if they were our last chance?  It's the right thing to do.  Plus, I think it will be good for both of us, like practice or something. And when that's over, maybe we will both be ready for a baby of our own."

Monica was shocked. Did Chandler really admit that he wanted to have a baby?  Did he really want to help out Richard and Kathy?

Before Monica could speak, Chandler continued, "I saw that baby magazine you were hiding from me. You probably thought I would never look there."  Monica laughed as he emphasized "there".  "I know this means a lot to you and if you want to do it, I'll be with you the whole time.  I promise." Chandler was dead serious.

Monica kissed Chandler on the cheek and gave him a sweet hug.  "You really want to have a baby of our own?"

"Yes honey.  I would love to.  Since that first time in London, I knew that I wanted you to be the mother of my children.  I am sorry I have waited so long, I was just scared."

"Okay, then, I guess we'll help them out.  I should probably call them in a few minutes to tell them the good news.  I love you Chandler."

"I love you too, Mon."

"Actually, I'm going to call them right now!" Even though this wasn't going to be her own baby, she was already very excited.  Her maternal instincts were already kicking in.  Monica searched through the phone book, picked up the phone, and dialed Richard's number.  Chandler was happy to notice that Monica still didn't remember his number.  She had definitely moved on. 

"Hello? Richard, this is Monica. I've talked it over with Chandler and I've decided I'll do it."

"Oh Monica, that's great. You don't know how much this means to us.  I knew we could count on you." Richard said with great delight. 

They spent the next ten minutes discussing the logistics of the matter and when everything was resolved, Chandler and Monica, who were both very tired, went to take a nap, together.    

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next week, Monica and Chandler went to the doctor's office. In order to be a surrogate mother, a series of tests had to be run to make sure everything would be okay and that Monica would be able to carry the baby.  Monica and Chandler were sitting nervously on the table.

"Chandler, this is your last chance to back out.  Are you absolutely sure about this?" 

"Yes, and I will by you every step of the way.  Remember?  This is going to be good practice for the both of us for when we have a Bing baby."  Monica laughed and Chandler was relieved to see that he had broken some of the tension.  A few moments later, the nurse entered with the test results.   

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing," the nurse began. "We got the tests back."

"And...," Chandler wanted her to continue, but he didn't know what he wanted to hear.  

"I'm terribly sorry, but you are not able to have the baby Mrs. Bing."

*Chapter 5, Only Room For One, is coming very soon!!! What do you think happened?  Please review because feedback is greatly appreciated and we want to know if we should do an epilogue after the next and last chapter is finished.  Thanks!!!!* 


	5. Only Room For One

There's Only Room For One

Authors: Alely7 and snlgurl

Summary:  Richard returns and asks for something very personal.  This is mainly about Chandler, Monica and Richard.

Disclaimer:  We do not own any of these characters. No profits will be made and this is purely for enjoyment. 

Foreword:  We think no one has ever done this before, but if someone has, we are sorry and we didn't know it.  This is one of our first fics, so it might not be great.  This is the last chapter, but if we get enough feedback, we may do an epilogue.  Also, pay close attention to the title because it has a few meanings. Lol.  Thanks!!

Chapter 5: Only Room For One

"I'm terribly sorry, but you are not able to have the baby Mrs. Bing."

"What? Oh my god! Is something wrong with me?  Is it serious?"  Monica was very scared now was expecting the worst.  Chandler too was afraid that something was wrong with Monica, maybe a disease or sickness or something like that.  He reached for her hand to comfort her, but to also comfort himself.  

"Yes, actually it is serious," the nurse began but she was cut off by Monica's sobs.  Chandler was devastated and was on the verge of crying himself.

"Please, Mrs. Bing, don't worry.  You're not dying, you're already pregnant."

            Unfortunately, because of her crying, Monica didn't hear what the nurse had just said.  Chandler had however and jumped up, hugging Monica tightly.  When her crying had still not ceased a few moments later, he suspected that she had not heard.  

"Monica!  Did you hear what the nurse said about the baby?"

"Yes, and don't rub it in.  Richard and Kathy are going to be devastated.  But more importantly, there is something seriously wrong with me," Monica cried.

            At this point, the nurse thought that it would be best to leave these two alone.

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you.  You're already pregnant.  We are having a baby!  That's why you can't be their surrogate mother.   

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes!"  At this point Monica wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.  She was having a baby with the only man she loves.  She couldn't wait and wanted to go shopping for things right now.  But also, this meant she would be letting Richard and Kathy down.  She felt bad, but there was nothing she could do.  

"That explains why I have been feeling a little sick lately," Monica said and Chandler laughed at how lighthearted she was now.  

"Let's go home," Chandler started and by the look on Monica's face, he knew he needed to add, "Pr, we could go to that new baby store a few blocks away." 

            Monica smiled and thanked her husband.  They walked out the door and were met by the nurse congratulating them.  She told them that this had never happened before, but there was definitely only room for one baby right now.  The couple then went to lunch and finally, the baby store.  Chandler allowed Monica to buy whatever she wanted because he loved her and this made her very happy.  At the checkout counter, Monica squeezed his hand expressing to him just how thankful she was.   

            Back home, there was a message on the machine waiting for them.  It was from Richard and Kathy wondering how the tests went.  Chandler could see how bad Monica felt and offered to call them back while she rested.  He dialed their number and Kathy answered.  The two hadn't spoken at all since their break up even thought all of this had been going on for the past week.  

"Hello Kathy, it's Chandler."

"Hey Chandler," it was very awkward.

"I have some bad news," Chandler started and then braced himself for the worst.

"Oh no!  Monica can't have the baby, can she?"

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately, no.  The nurse said that there was only room for one."

"What?"

"Monica is already pregnant.  We are having a baby, and we didn't find out until today."

"Oh, well, I understand.  Thanks for trying.   And congratulations," Kathy said dejectedly and then she hung up.

            Chandler put down the phone and walked into their bedroom.  Monica was lying down on the bed, but Chandler knew that she wasn't asleep.  Not under these circumstances.  He lied down next to her and started stoking her back.  She turned around and gave him a questioning glance.

"I told them," he began.

"Oh, how did they take it?"

"Well, they were a little disappointed but wished you congratulations and thanked you for trying."  Monica looked very upset, so Chandler added, "Honey, there was nothing you can do.  And don't worry.  They can always adopt."

"That's true, I guess."

Chandler decided to try and sway the subject, " So, I have some names picked out.  Wanna hear them?"

"Yep."  Monica was happy that he had already begun to think of these things.

"Okay.  Well, for a boy, I like Devyver and Chandler Jr.  For a girl, I like Celeste and Corrine."

Monica tried to stifle her laugh.  Chandler saw this and looked at her, pretending to be hurt.

"What? You don't like my names?"

"It's not that I don't like them, they are very cute, it's just I would never think that you would think of such names.  Our boys are going to be beat up on the playground, aren't they?" 

            Now, Chandler laughed too.  He didn't care what his kids' names were, he was just happy that he and Monica were going to have children.

The End!!! We know that the ending is a little weird, and so are the names, but oh well.  We hope that you liked it.  Please review and we might write an epilogue.  Thanks!!!    


	6. Epilogue

There's Only Room For One

Authors: Alely7 and snlgurl

Summary:  Richard returns and asks for something very personal.  This is mainly about Chandler, Monica and Richard.

Disclaimer:  We do not own any of these characters. No profits will be made and this is purely for enjoyment. 

Foreword:  We think no one has ever done this before, but if someone has, we are sorry and we didn't know it.  This is one of our first fics, so it might not be great.  This is really short because it is just the epilogue, so after this we will be finished with this one.  But, look out for our other fics.  Thanks!  

Epilogue- Set About 8 Months After Chapter 5 

            Chandler sat on the end of the hospital bed, looking at his beautiful wife, Monica.  He never thought that he could be this happy.  And now they were truly a family.

"Well, Chandler, I guess that nurse was wrong.  There was room for more than one." Monica stated smiling.

"Yep, she should have her license to practice medicine taken away."  He joked.  

            At that moment, two nurses came in carrying two baby girls.  They placed one in Chandler's arms and the other in Monica's.

"Well, this one is going to be Brook Celeste Bing, and what about the other?"

"Hmmm, how about Corrine Lane?"

"Yeah, I think they will like the names even though we didn't use any parts of their own."

"Well, too bad for them then.  It's not like they carried the babies around for nine months."

"Exactly, but still, Joey may be mad that we didn't use Josephine and Rachel and Phoebe will be upset that we didn't use their names either."

"Well, we can make them godparents.  Actually, it's perfect.  Ross and Rachel can be Brook's godparents and Joey and Phoebe can be Corrine's." Monica was pleased with her problem solving.  She was also elated because after nine months, she finally had her two little girls.  After her pregnancy started out under strange conditions, everything was back to normal and she hadn't heard form Richard or Kathy since Chandler had told them that it wouldn't work out.  And it was true, that first nurse was wrong, there was room for more than one.  Monica had found out that she was having twins in her third month.  She and Chandler immediately decided to start looking for a house someplace outside of the city.  Two months ago they found a small, two-story house, and they had just moved in two weeks ago.  Even though they were happy about owning a house, they missed their friends dearly.  Things had certainly changed.  Joey and Phoebe were going out and Ross and Rachel were engaged.  Now it was like that gang of six friends were simply three couples.  They still hung-out occasionally, but each couple was busy with their own lives.  Still, all of them had found love, so everyone was happy.   

            Chandler stood up and walked over to Monica.  He handed Brook to Monica and pulled up a chair.  They sat and talked about their past and their future for a while.  Then Chandler got up, kissed the three women in his life and went to gather their friends who were waiting tired in the hospital waiting room.

"Hey guys, you can come in now."  And with that, the four of them got up and followed Chandler to Monica's room.

"Aww, Monica, they are so cute.  They look just like you," Rachel said.

"What are their names? Hint Phoebe." Both Monica and Chandler laughed at this.  Phoebe really wanted one of the girls to be named after her.

"Sorry Pheebs, we didn't name either of them after you guys.  And no Joey, we didn't use Josephine either.  We're sorry, but we didn't want you guys to fight if your names, or versions of you names, weren't used.  But don't worry, Ross and Rachel are Brook's godparents and Phoebe and Joey are Corrine's."  Chandler wanted them to know that they were still very involved.

"Well, which is which?" Joey asked earnestly.

Monica handed Chandler Corrine and said, "Chandler has Corrine Lane and I have Brook Celeste."

"Those are very cute names," Ross complimented his sister and her husband.

"I know!" Monica was extremely proud.  She then stifled a yawn.

Noticing this, Chandler asked if the others would mind leaving while Monica rested.  They agreed and left after saying goodbye to their nieces.  Even if they weren't related by blood or marriage, they were all a big family.  After they had gone, Chandler and Monica talked some more and took turns holding the girls.  

"Chandler, this is my perfect family.  Thank you."

"No, thank you.  I couldn't be happier." 

The End!!!! Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews!  Please review the epilogue! Thanks!!!!

                        -Alely7 and snlgurl


End file.
